


The Next Best Thing to Being There

by bob_fish



Series: Wrong Turn 'verse [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fmagiftexchange, for the prompt "Jean Havoc + Rebecca Catalina - getting ready for the Promised Day, they're not 'together,' at least not yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Best Thing to Being There

"G'morning, Havoc Sundries. How can I help you this morning?"

"Hello there, Jackie. It's me."

"Hey, Pandora. What can I do for you today?"

"Just the regular daily check-in phone call. The old man was hoping for an update on the office supply situation."

"The order's on its way. Should have some news for you on the importation soon. And I managed to source that special typewriter ribbon."

"Typewr- _oh_. Awesome."

"We aim to please. How are you doing today, Pandora?"

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"Cool. First sunny day of the year here. Good to see the sun."

"It's been drizzling all day over here."

"You alright there, Pandora? Not to get all up in your business, but you sound kind of down."

"Ugh. Yeah, I guess."

"Big sigh over there. Not what's his face again?"

"Yup. What's his face."

"What's he done this time?"

"Actually, he says it's me."

"Pffft. So what was it?"

"Oh, well. We had theatre tickets for this show that's totally sold out, I booked them months ago. And he cancelled on me at the last minute, and we had this whole row. He didn't even give me a reason at first, then when I pushed him, he was all _I'm not that into musicals_. And I was all, _why didn't you mention this when I was about to sell my firstborn for tickets_? And you know what he says?"

"Nope."

"He says I always get crazy about this stuff. So I can't expect him to just tell me if he's up for it or not."

"Look. I know this isn't any of my business, but I've dated my share of crazy chicks and I can tell you, you're in no way acting crazy. I mean, how many things has he cancelled on you in the last month?"

"Oh, god. Too many. But he's not trying to dump me, that's the thing. He just goes through these phases … Hot and cold. Like, I know he's going to call me up in a day or two and ask me over, and then it'll all be good again."

"Good to be him, huh? He's got you when he wants you, and he can ditch you when he feels like it. You know, if a buddy of mine was treating a girl like that, I'd give him a piece of my mind."

"Well, you know. If he ever let me hang out with his buddies maybe I'd find out if they do. I don't even get why I'm like this, I'm not usually like this. I have good self-esteem!"

"You know what I think? He's not treating you right. You should just dump the bas- the dude already."

"I know. Sometimes I don't know why I haven't. When he's nice, he's nice, you know?"

"He's not that nice if he pulls this - stuff on you. Cutie like you, you're wasted on him."

"I'm a cutie? You can tell over the phone?"

"I'm right, though, aren't I? you're a cutie."

"I guess I'm not bad. I'm kind of a Southern type, got some Aerugan in me."

"You see! There isn't a red blooded man alive who doesn't like Aerugan girls. Dark hair?"

"Yeah. It's curly, kind of down to my upper arms."

"Curly hair, that works. Are you tall?"

"5' 4", I guess? I got little bones, though. But not skinny, I've got boobs and a butt. Doesn't matter how much I work out, they're there."

"Trust me, that is _not_ a minus."

"The boyfriend said I had child-bearing hips."

"Well, the boyfriend's a dick - hey, 'scuse my Aerugan."

" _Ha_. Good one."

"So, you gonna tell him his fortune?"

"Hey, you know what, this time maybe I might. I mean, what with everything - you know, happening soon. Life's too short to date a loser."

"You bet it is."

"Plenty more fish in the sea."

"You bet there are. They'll be fighting each other off to get at the bait."

"Heh. That wouldn't be too bad. Ah, jeez, it's half three already? I gotta go. Speak to you tomorrow."

"Always a pleasure."

"I'll update you on the dick-dumping."

"Looking forward to it."

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"No trouble."

"Oh, and hey - bet you're a cutie yourself."

"Uh -"

"I'm right, huh? Same time, same place tomorrow." _Click._


End file.
